A mi querida madre
by Haruka A. Tanaka
Summary: Goenji Shuuya extrañaba a su madre y aun más en esos dias en los que se acercaba esa fecha tan importante.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Eran eso días en que florecían todas las plantas, los arboles estaban tan hermosos por el clima que se disfrutaba, en aquellos días todos los alumnos o más bien personas del mundo estaban preparándose para una celebración muy especial, lamentablemente no todos podían disfrutar tranquilos esto, habían personas como Goenji Shuuya que se encontraban prácticamente ante los demás ignorando todo sobre este tema, siempre que sus compañeros hablaban sobre que le iban a regalar a sus madres, él siempre se alejaba con alguna excusa, y… ese día en el que todos estaban más que ansiosos por la festividad, Goenji decidió no ir a la escuela prefirió, ir a otro lugar que no fuera ahí, camino recordando tantas cosas…

Recordó que su madre sabía perfectamente cada detalle de él y su hermana, recordó que su mamá sabia su color favorito, su comida preferida, que le gustaba hacer cuando estaba aburrido, cuando su madre sabia cuando él mentía sobre algo, cuando ella siempre lo apoyaba a pesar de todo lo que él hacía, simplemente su mamá sabia cada aspecto sobre él, sobre sus hijos, conocía cada detalle sin olvidarlo jamás.

Goenji llego al cementerio donde vio tantas cosas, su mente se lleno de tantos pensamientos que lo agobiaban en ese instante, trato de no recordarla, de no pensar en los abrazos que le daba, en su mirada, en su voz que siempre lo calmaba cuando estaba asustado.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó el día que supo que ella no estaría más con él, le dolió, en ese instante saco de su mochila las flores favoritas de su madre, busco su tumba y cuando la encontró noto que ahí ya tenía puesta unas flores como las que el traía, el delantero no podía pensar en quien pudo dejarle eso ahí a su querida madre.

Dejo de pensar en ello y le puso las flores a la tumba de su madre y comenzó a hablar.

—Mamá yo se que a pesar de que no esté acá conmigo y con mi hermana, estoy cien por ciento seguro que tu eres ese ángel que nos cuida de lejos aunque no te veamos, te puedo sentir, pero desearía tanto volver a verte….

En ese momento Goenji estallo en un llanto, comenzó a llorar no pudo evitarlo ese dolor seguía ahí como hacia tantos años, tal vez el delantero debería no guardarse tanto esos sentimientos, sin embargo el chico sintió en ese instante como alguien lo abrazaba, el bajo la mirada y vio a su hermana, a la pequeña Yuuka, al parecer ella podía sentir lo mismo que su hermano.

—Hermano no llores, mamá siempre está con nosotros aunque no la veamos, yo se que siempre va estar contigo y conmigo, ella me lo dijo, la veo todo el tiempo en mis sueños y siempre me dice que está orgullosa de ti y que te sigue queriendo como el primer día que te sintió dentro de ella, también me dijo que siempre nos cuida a nosotros y a papá.

El chico no podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo, era increíble a pesar de ser tan pequeña comprendía a la perfección todo lo que a Goenji le había sido tan difícil de comprender, quizá la pequeña Yuuka era más fuerte que él ya que ella no estaba llorando, sonreía, su mirada reflejaba, todo esa felicidad que se podía sentir en ella, el delantero se seco las lagrimas y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.

—Yuuka gracias.

—Gracias ti hermano por siempre cuidarme, por cierto hay que felicitar a mamá.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos sonrieron vieron la tumba de su madre y al mismo tiempo los dos dijeron "Feliz día de las madres".

—Sabes papá también vino hoy en la mañana a hablarle a mamá. —comentó la hermana del delantero.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto extrañado Goenji, se le hacia un poco raro, sin embargo sonrió ya que recordó que su papá también amaba a su madre—. Yuuka te pudo haber pasado, no puedes venir sola a estos lugares.

—Es que no vine sola.

— ¿Con quién viniste? —cuestionó el delantero para después ver hacia adelante y vio a su amigos, a Kido junto a Endo.

— ¡Goenji! —exclamaron ambos chicos mientras corrieron hacia donde él estaba.

—Nos hubieras dicho que estabas aquí —comentó Endo mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a su amigo—. Porque así hubiera sido más fácil buscarte.

— ¿Para qué me buscaban? —preguntó Goenji.

—Ah es que quería ver si no querías ir con nosotros a almorzar a mi casa. —contentó el portero.

— ¡¿Yo también puedo ir?! —preguntó entusiasmada Yuuka.

— ¡Claro, vamos! —exclamó Endo mientras cargaba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos para luego salir corriendo.

—Goenji a mi me pasa lo mismo. —dijo Kido mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

— ¿Ah?

—Si también lloro en silencio, porque extraño a mi mamá, no te preocupes es normal.

—Claro, oye vamos con Endo ya sabes si no regresara corriendo de nuevo.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de su amigo, y por extraño que parezca Goenji se sentía más que feliz, se sentía tan aliviado de haberse desahogado de esa manera ahora podía sentir la presencia de su madre, ahora tendrá siempre en su memoria que su madre está ahí con ella, ahora siempre tendrá flores listas siempre para llevárselas a su querida madre…

Y aquí termina este one-shot dedicado a este día tan especial y a Goenji y su familia bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
